


Namesakes

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Humor, Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Post Regeneration
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vedi, mio padre diceva sempre che ogni Lethbridge-Stewart deve avere con sé un Benton, uno Yates e un Osgood. Ora,  alla base abbiamo già due Benton... l’ho fatto sapere a mio fratello, giù in Sierra Leone, e dovrebbe avere uno Yates in più. Ma se preferisci comunque Yates, non c’è problema. L’importante è che tu non ti faccia coinvolgere in paranoie ecologiste, tipo riportare indietro i dinosauri."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_McGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/gifts).



> \- Questa shot è ambientata dopo tra i capitoli 11 e 12 di [Into My Arms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892638). Se non conoscete la storia, sorry, non ci capirete nulla o quasi :P  
> \- Se il capitano Yates e il sergente Benton sono due personaggi molto amati dell'era del Terzo Dottore, il caporale Bell e il sergente Osgood sono invece poco conosciuti. Quest'ultimo compare in "The Daemons", in quattro romanzi e in un racconto di Natale della collana Short Trips. Naturalmente l'omonimia con la giovane, tenerissima e *cough* sfortunata assistente di Kate non è casuale. Con Moffat, nulla è casuale, mannaggiallui.  
> \- Il tono leggero della prima parte è fortemente voluto, per contrastare con la drammaticità successiva; forse Kate potrà sembrare leggera e poco professionale, ma ammettiamolo: la pappardella sul bridge e il giardinaggio a beneficio di Missy e dei Cybermen davanti a St. Paul, in Death in Heaven, non era da meno.  
> \- Ayacucho è una città del Perù ~~dove vive mio padre~~ scelta assolutamente a caso.  
>  \- La data non è messa a caso, googlate pure... ;)

**Torre di Londra, 2013**

\- Sono felice di vedere che stai bene. Io sono Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. - Era una voce risoluta, asciutta ma non priva di calore. La ragazza strizzò gli occhi, ma riuscì a malapena a distinguere la sua figura accanto a quella ormai familiare della dottoressa Jones: una donna dalla pelle chiara, bionda, snella e vestita di blu.

\- Piacere di… conoscerla - balbettò, tormentando un angolo del cuscino. - Può anche dirmi chi sono io, per favore?

\- Una definizione possibile è 0-8-4, ma non sarebbe molto cortese...

Con suo lieve disappunto, Kate intuì che Martha non aveva afferrato la citazione.\- Che c’è? Ti sei persa la scorsa puntata di _Agents of SHIELD_? - l’apostrofò in tono amichevole, poi tornò seria. - Dovremo pur chiamarti in qualche modo… vediamo. - Spulciò la cartella, cercando qualche informazione che la ispirasse. - Oh. Qui c’è scritto che hai sicuramente bisogno di un paio di occhiali. Che ne pensi di... Osgood?

Lei naturalmente non capì, ma le sembrò un suono familiare. Anche se le era stato detto di comunicare ogni eventuale immagine che le fosse affiorata alla memoria, non disse nulla; era una sensazione troppo debole per poter avere una qualche importanza.

\- Vedi, mio padre diceva sempre che ogni Lethbridge-Stewart deve avere con sé un Benton, uno Yates e un Osgood. Ora, alla base abbiamo già due Benton... l’ho fatto sapere a mio fratello, giù in Sierra Leone, e dovrebbe avere uno Yates in più. Ma se preferisci comunque Yates, non c’è problema. L’importante è che tu non ti faccia coinvolgere in paranoie ecologiste, tipo riportare indietro i dinosauri.

\- Va… va bene il primo che ha detto - sorrise lei. Kate la trovò adorabile. Il fatto che non riuscissero a farle una risonanza magnetica senza danneggiare l’apparecchio e causarle un attacco d’asma non pregiudicava la sua opinione.

\- Certo che va bene, ho fiuto per i nomi. L’originale non si lamenterà, è andato in pensione quando? Dieci anni fa?

Martha continuava ad avere un’espressione perplessa, ma non batté ciglio. - Non so, non lavoravo ancora qui, Kate. Quando sono arrivata alla Torre, Malcolm spadroneggiava già sui laboratori… il suo e quelli degli altri.

\- Ho provato a spedirlo alla Base 5, lo sai. Non ha funzionato, litigava con i Groske.

Finalmente, Martha accennò a una risatina. - E dai… cosa faresti senza di lui?

\- Lo sai cosa faccio. Ti telefono, e sei automaticamente precettata.

Martha sospirò. Le sarebbe piaciuto tornare in pianta stabile, ora che i bambini erano un po’ cresciuti. Doveva parlarne per bene con Mickey, però… - Lieta di essere utile. Oh, guarda.

Kate tornò a guardare la ragazza che era cambiata

(che si era rigenerata)

sotto gli occhi increduli di una piccola folla in pieno centro di Londra, proprio come il Dottore sotto lo sguardo stupefatto di suo padre, quarant’anni prima.

Si era assopita.

Assomigliava a un cucciolo che ha trovato un rifugio sicuro dalla pioggia. In quale misura sarebbero riusciti a proteggerla, o se loro stessi avrebbero dovuto aspettarsi qualche brutta sorpresa a riguardo, ancora non potevano prevederlo…

 

 

**Ayacucho, 2014**

Il profilo della cordigliera al tramonto faceva sembrare la finestra alle sue spalle come una grande cartolina. Kate avrebbe preferito che lo fosse, perché il telefono era un surrogato piuttosto misero per ciò che Osgood aveva da raccontarle.

\- Per essere felice, devo perdere qualcuno.

Lo sapeva. E sapeva che quel _qualcuno_ aveva vissuto sulla Terra ininterrottamente dal 24 luglio del 1567, senza mai chiedere nulla per sé, o forse soltanto la pace. - Correlazione non implica causalità, - rispose con voce ferma.

\- Non è... una discussione scientifica...

\- Ci siamo sempre capite così, noi due. Ma se vuoi, posso essere brutale. Devi commettere un omicidio?

\- No! - La voce di Osgood suonava orripilata all’idea, segno che la psicologia inversa stava funzionando.

\- Farlo compiere a qualcun altro, allora.

\- No! Non è così!

\- Vediamo. Istigherai questa persona a suicidarsi? - L’ufficiale appena entrato con notizie fresche sull’emergenza in corso, sentendo che aria tirava, lasciò il rapporto sulla scrivania e voleva filarsela, ma lei gli fece cenno di restare.

\- Con tutto il rispetto, Kate, non dica una cosa così terribile!

\- E dunque?

\- Lui è mio padre. Mi hanno costretta ad attendere la fine della sua esistenza… a portarlo dove essa si concluderà. C’è una profezia che… oh. Fa male.

Kate allontanò per qualche secondo il telefono dall’orecchio, come se in questo modo potesse rendere quella conferma meno reale.

\- Ti capisco, e non puoi immaginare quanto. Sai, qui sulla Terra è una cosa comune. Sì, è doloroso, ma fa parte della vita. Si cresce, ci si prepara a dire addio alla famiglia che ci ha cresciuto mentre se ne crea una nuova.

\- Ma lui potrebbe procurarsi altre vite. Ne ha il diritto. Non potrei odiarlo per questo, non dovrei.

\- Si odierebbe lui, se lo facesse, credo… non vorrebbe mai renderti infelice.

E si odiava anche lei, a pronunciare quelle parole, ma sapeva che era la cosa giusta da dire.

Portava il peso di tutta quella sofferenza, i segreti, i piccoli e grandi inganni nati dall’amore che si incrociavano nel tempo e che andavano sbrogliati con attenzione per non romperli prima del momento esatto.

E sempre per amore sopportava e supportava ogni cosa. Era forte, Kate, forte come suo padre e ancora più paziente, e sarebbe andata fino in fondo anche se avesse dovuto impiegare tutta la vita.

\- Dovrai essere coraggiosa, ma già lo sei. Esistono dei compromessi che sembrano impossibili da accettare, eppure… ne vale la pena, alla fine.

Il silenzio che seguì dimostrò che aveva colto nel segno.

 

Quando posò il telefono e si voltò verso la finestra, il buio aveva già divorato le montagne.

Oh, sì.

Anche la roccia, con il tempo, diventa polvere. Le certezze più solide sprofondano nel nulla - e bisogna aguzzare lo sguardo, per indovinare le stelle nell’oscurità improvvisa.

\- _Disculpe._ \- Si era ricordata ora della presenza dell'ufficiale, un giovane biondo e lentigginoso che stonava un poco tra i suoi colleghi del posto. Raccolse il rapporto e iniziò a sfogliarlo.

\- Parli pure in inglese, signora. Caporale Bell, nato e cresciuto con i rintocchi del Big Ben - aggiunse, fiero.

Kate alzò le sopracciglia, già fermamente intenzionata a portarselo alla Torre come un trofeo. - E non sente la nostalgia di casa? - insinuò.

Per tutto il tempo, aveva parlato di se stessa.


End file.
